


courage enough

by frausorge



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: "I would have you reconcile," Fanny said.
Relationships: Edmund Bertram/Mary Crawford/Fanny Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	courage enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this anon prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8751152) in the Three Sentence Ficathon 2021. Title from the novel itself.

"I would have you reconcile," Fanny said, so Edmund allowed her to put Miss Crawford's hand in his, their eyes catching briefly before Miss Crawford turned back to Fanny.

"I am at my hostess's command; what else would you have of me?"—and Fanny blushed red, so red that her cheek paled a little where Mary touched it with her fingertips, and then with her lips.

Edmund was still occupied with searching out Fanny's other wishes when he heard her murmur, "You must see now how I never wanted you for a sister;" and then there was silence above him.


End file.
